Kissing And Loving
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: No summary just a little one shot Jeff Hardy/OC


Kissing And Loving

Jeff Hardy was walking down to the gorilla position to go out to his match against Booby Roode. His theme starts and the crowd goes wild Jeff walks up the steps and down the Impact Wrestling ramp he closes his eyes and listens to the crowd. He opens his eyes and scans the crowd and sees her in the front row cheering for him he smirks he has to have her. He walks around like he usually does before getting in the ring. Jeff slides in the ring and sits in the corner waiting for JB to announce him he can hear the girls screaming but he drowns them out and looks at the girl the girl meet his gaze he smirks he's got her right where he wants her he hears the bell ring he stands up and locks up with Bobby

Bobby throws him down and starts punching him in the face the crowd chants Hardy Bobby gets off of him and grabs him by the hair Jeff kicks Bobby he falls the match goes on for another 30 to 40 minutes Jeff does the swanton and wins the match the Ref raises his hand Jeff slides out of the ring and walks up the ramp he gets backstage and runs to his locker room to take a quick shower he has to find that girl he needs her he wants her bad this feeling won't go away until Jeff finds the girl Jeff takes a quick shower he packs his stuff out and walks to car before he knows its he's back at his hotel he walks up to his room and drops his stuff off and walks to the lobby he walks over to the bar and orders a beer he spins around on the stool and scans the lobby when he's eyes fall on the girl sitting in the corner of the bar he grabs is beer and starts walking towards her until a guy sits down next to her he growls and walks over to the the table

"get away from her" He growls

the guy looks up at him "excuse me?"

"I said get away from her" Jeff growls

the guy stands up and gets in his face "or what"

Jeff growls making everybody look over at them the guy gets scared and runs off Jeff smirks Jeff sits beside the girl

"whats your name" Jeff asks

"A-Adriana" The girl says

"mmm Adriana" He says

Jeff rubs his hand on her thigh

"let gets out of here" Jeff says

"o-okay" She says

Jeff grabs her hand and leads her out of the bar and walks over to the elevators the elevator dings and the doors open two people walk out of it Jeff and Adriana walk into the as soon as the door close Jeff shoves Adriana up against the wall of the elevator and roughly kisses her Adriana immedaitly kisses back Jeff's hand disappears into Adriana's skirt to his surprise she isn't wearing underwear

"mmm no underware" He says

Adriana moans Jeff whispers in her ear

"I'm so hard it hurts feel" Jeff says

Adriana reaches down and palms Jeff through his jeans the elevator dings singleing they made it to the floor the doors open Jeff grabs Adriana and and runs to his room Jeff puts the key in the lock the light turns green Jeff kicks in the door in and pulls Adriana in and slamming the door shoving Adriana up against it claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss

"oh god Adriana need you so bad" Jeff says

Adriana moans "take me Jeff"

Jeff smirks "gladly"

Jeff kisses Adriana Adriana pulls at his shirt Jeff pulls away from Adriana and take his shirt off Jeff takes off his shoes Adriana takes her heels off and takes her skirt and shirt off and walks over to Jeff

"blow me baby" He says

Adriana kneels down and starts working on Jeff's belt he mouths waters with anticpation of having Jeff's cock in her mouth she pulls Jeff's pants down to her surprise Jeff isn't wearing any underwear Adriana looks at Jeff

"come on baby show me what you can do with that mouth beside talking" He says his voice full of seduction and want

Adriana takes Jeff's cock into her mouth

"oh god what a talented mouth" Jeff says

Jeff's hand goes to the back of her head Adriana lets Jeff thrust into her mouth Adrian reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra

"oh my god I'm close" Jeff says

Jeff pulls Adriana off and stands her up

"take your panties off and get on the bed" Jeff says

Adriana takes her panties off and lays on the bed Jeff walks over to her and spreads her legs apart Jeff leans down and starts licking,kissing,and sucking her clit Adrian moans loudly

"oh god Jeff" Adriana moans

Jeff sucks faster Adrian feels her ending near

"Jeff I'm so close" She says

Jeff pulls off "you're not cumming untill I'm inside you" Jeff says sexliy and demanding

Adriana moans Jeff crawls on tope of her and starts kissing her Adriana kisses back Jeff moves to her neck sucking and bitting her neck leaving a purple mark Jeff does the same to the other side of her neck

"Jeff fuck me please" She says

Jeff smirks and squeezes her breasts Jeff lines himself up with Adriana's entrance and slams into her

"oh god so tight" Jeff says

Adriana moans Jeff leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks Adriana tangles her fingers in Jeff multicolored hair Jeff's thrust become faster and harder

"Jeff I'm close" Adriana says

"me to" Jeff says

they both cum screaming their names

"damn that was amazing" Adriana says

"I know" Jeff says

Adriana kisses him again Jeff feels his cocks spring to life again time for round two

"ride me baby" Jeff says

Adrian smirks "okay" She says

Adrian crawls on Jeff straddling him and lowers herself on his cock moaning

"Jeffy you're so big" Adriana says

"I know 10 inches" Jeff says

Adriana moans loudly Jeff thrust his hips Adriana rolls her hips Jeff grabs her hips and raises her up and down Jeff grabs her breasts and gently squeezes them

"oh fuck" Adriana screams

"keep rolling them hips baby" Jeff says

Adriana raises up so that the tip of Jeff's cock is sticking in her ass she bounces down hard on Jeff's cock

"oh shit! fuck!" Jeff yells

Adriana rolls her hips fast and hard

"oh god I'm close baby" Jeff says

"cum baby I want to feel you cum inside me" Adriana says

Jeff thrusts up and he spills into Adriana hard

"oh god" Adriana says

"yea" Jeff says

Jeff kisses her again as sleep takes over their bodies

* * *

**Just a little one shot I had to write it had been bugging me for that two weeks so I decided to write it out hope you like it :)**

R&R


End file.
